tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Poise Training
Log Title: Poise Training Characters: '' Poise, Kamakura, Wyvern, Hound ''Location: Northwest United States - North America Date: ''1/10/2020 ''TP: Non-TP Summary: Poise gets to train some new recruits! Wyvern, the newest recruit to the Joes is one of these unfortunate souls who's not yet used to Aliens... Kamakura and Hound make friends over talk of Foot ball. As logged by: Wyvern Northwest United States - North America In the spirit of cooperation between the GI Joe forces and Cybertronians, as Earth slowly started to ascend to enter the stage of galactic awareness, it started to come down the pipeline of increased training exercises that combined some of the more....odd-ball forces of the Joes. As such, Poise awaits at the starting area for a timed orienteering/marksmanship course. Normally piloting her Nebulan Turbinecycle, she's on foot today with her optical rifle cleared and emptied. The task was meant to be entirely non-lethal of course, and demanded that everyone go through their paces to load, check, and proceed on foot with only a compass and displayed directions, while shooting targets that popped up. The eons-old Nebulan looked amused at the little display that'd be doling out coordinates soon, "Neat...I guess.", a smirk is on her face. Wyvern was in the bus of new recruits that was being brought in to train with the joes.. He'd been broadly looking out the window boardly as they'd drove, his blond hair, or what there was that was growing back out, had been pulled into a short bun, considering where he was now, allowed for it to be longer... Though in true newbie fashion, the first thing out of his mouth once off the bus, and joining to meet up with their Poise, whom he assumed was their instructure, wasn't an introduction but, with a pointed finger and a raised brow. "..You're /green/." Wyvern would say in all surprise. Kamakura comes in on the bus as well, wearing his BDU's today rather than ninja attire. He keeps to the back of the group, keeping an eye on the newcomers and Cybertronians present. He stays back, being quiet for a while. Poise is actually wearing a pair of non-regulation shades that have a pearlescent sheen to them. It fits with her weird military-chic tastes that may look like a bit of an eyesore to anyone who wasn't big on galactic haute couture. "I am!" She says cheerfully, her tone chipper. It was fun playing off the humans, and she couldn't resist leaning into it a bit more. Poise reaches into her camo pants and withdraws a treat, "Benzene gum?" then quickly pops a cube of it into her mouth before Wyvern could take any. It'd be horribly toxic to him anyway. "Okay, so I've done this...once before, and I don't like Earthers screaming at me to 'go go go' so much, but I think I got the gist of it. I also have no idea why I'm team leader here, but whatever." Poise rests her rifle in a down position, and looks over the humans, "Either of you big into non-spacial navigation or...you know...shooting things?" Wyvern raises a brow, blinking at her, before he looks back at the others, with this look, wondering if she was serious, and anyone had an explanation for this... It took him a moment to understand what Poise was saying before he put his hand up, the palm showing residual burns from.. something, that had long healed. "I was training to be a marksman, sir, before an accident occured, that had me transferred here." He'd explain. Kamakura comes a little closer. The young man tends to keep to himself. Maybe he's a little shy. "Afternoon What are we up to?" he asks. Poise blows a bubble that pops then hisses as it evaporates. "Orientation and timed attack training..." She pauses and raises an eyebrow from behind her shades, "You're telling me neither of you have done this before? Yikes, okay. I mean I did it once...and I think I'd get yelled at if I responded to 'sir', I'm just Poise. Nebulan optical engineer and sort of consultant to the Joes for...you know, space stuff." She motions to the range, with its array of targets and trenches and such. "Its kinda neat, the range. Supposed to do basic navigation, run around, shoot stuff, not get shot in return. Its all pretty new to me, though! The idea is we try to clear the course in a decent time....." She seems a bit nonchalant about it all, " I guess if we're all ready, come on over, unload your weapon and we'll use the non-lethal light rounds. Lets make sure nobody gets hurt doing one of these. Helmets, and vests for everyone." Hound is here as well, it turns out. The green Jeep heard about an opportunity to not only observe humans (and apparently others, too) doing some basic military-style training but even perhaps exchange some knowledge and tips. How could he refuse that!? The friendly Autobot drives up in Jeep mode towards the group of humanoids. "Sorry I'm a bit late, I haven't missed anything I hope!" He sits in park, engine still running. "I was told to ask for a ...Poise, I believe?" "Errm, Sorry Sr-- Err, Posie, Bootcamp and early military training conditioning." Wyvern would explain, trying to relax some, his shoulders starting to shop as he did, and nodded, before raising a brow again as he started to walk over. "You mean rubber bullets.. right?" He'd ask as he started to unload his own rifle to replace the rounds after the normal safety check. "..so why are you green? I've heard stories of people turning orange from eating too many carrots, but green is a new one." He'd ask with a raised brow, making sure he payed attention to the instructions of what they were supposed to do, before double taking at the /talking/ jeep. Poise says under her breath, "Cyber...tronians..." There's a bit of an exhausted sigh. Overall, Poise didn't care for the Cybertronians, they just lay waste to everything they find, and where an Autobot goes (even despite their better efforts), there's always bound to be a Decepticon to follow. "Poise." She pronounces for Wyvern's sake, "Its my code name, because I'm super keen." She exhales again as she regards Hound, "Oh...you're Earth-bound. I get why you're here, in case we get lost out there....alright I guess that's okay." She looks to Wyvern and raises her fist, "Okay I'm bored, lets do this already." Poise motions to the compass, "So the idea is we make our way through the trenches, trying to make our way to an objective with only coordinates and this compass for aid. Oh, and shoot the targets before they shoot us. I'm a pretty good shot myself, and it helps to be light on your pedes....or whatever you call them. Its all just light rounds, you know, lights? So there's no real harm here, but don't be stupid and get shot because that hurts the points total" She motions for Wyvern to get into position. "You know what, here lets just do it." Poise hits the button, and a klaxon goes off. The moment it starts, she loads her rifle with the non-lethal rounds, and brings it to ready, then darts into the trenches. "Come on, and keep your head down! Wahoooooo!" GAME: Poise PASSES an AGILITY roll of Above Average difficulty. Hound is a little confused by some of the terms Poise uses but he thinks he understands most of it. "I'm here to help and observe, yes. The Autobots seek a greater understanding of all sentient beings. I can stay over here, keep out of the way?" He turns his hologun to swerve and point in the direction of Kamakura (though not directly at him, of course). The Jeep starts making his way over to watch. Joe Poise says, "What was your name again?" Joe Wyvern says, "Erm me?" Joe Kamakura says, "Um. Me?" Joe Poise says, "Okay this is just silly, *laughs* I wasn't really thinking about...you know, introductions" Wyvern's taken back by just how energetic this woman was, and blinked and panics slightly as she takes off a head, but he moves quickly to catch up! He's very much green still too all that, and distracted by the fact there is a Cybertronian observing, but he needs to get his head straight! "Ack! Yes ma'am!" He'd call as he struggled to do so. GAME: Wyvern PASSES an AGILITY roll of High difficulty. Poise laughs to herself, she's obviously not taking this as seriously as she should, but then again she's eons old. Why would she? Poise leads Wyvern into a turn in the trench, when suddenly enemy light fire just starts blasting right in front of her. She slams on the breaks and checks the compass...."Looks.....looks like, eh That way." She makes a weak gesture to the northeast. The Nebulan looks back to Wyvern, and grins, "I've got this!" With that she bolts straight out into the enemy fire, and yells out, "Wahooo! Eat Photonic Energy, you poozers!" She opens up with her rifle, sending her own laser tag shots back at the drones, just DARING them to shoot her. GAME: Poise PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Joe Wyvern says, "Code name Wyvern!" Joe Kamakura says, "Kamakura here" Joe Poise says, "Oh those are neat" Joe Poise says, "Whats a....kamakura?" "The hells a poozers?!" He'd call, yep this green woman was insane! "Code name Wyvern!" He'd call into his radio, as he lifted his Rifle, and positioned it properly to fire back at those Poise was attempting to taunt into shooting her. "This is.. Not exactly what I'd expected when they said they were transferring me." He'd call, laughing weakly in a bid to multitask as he lined up the barrel of his rifle with the light bullets. Joe Kamakura says, "Well. A kamakura isn't really a thing. Its a time period. But you guys can just call me Kama if you like" Joe Poise says, "Oh yeah?" Joe Poise says, "Neat." GAME: Wyvern PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Very High difficulty. Joe Kamakura says, "Yeah Im in espionage kinda." Joe Poise says, "Even neater." Joe Wyvern says, "I'm a recruit" Joe Kamakura says, "Welcome to the team, Wyvern. Whatcha and poise do for us?" G.I. Joe] Wyvern says, "...I set things on fire?" Its not that Poise was /insane/ really, she just really enjoyed the fun of it all. There was no harm to be had here even if she did get shot, so why not enjoy it? Meanwhile, the entire Boot Camp division of the GI Joes, prepare to group yell at her for being a 'loose cannon', even Loose Cannon! Poise lands several shots on the targets before her, silencing them before they can adjust to fire on her. Then Wyvern's there providing additional fire. Superior fire downrange is still a commonly used tactic, and it was working well enough. "That's showing em!" She actually takes her eyes off the prize as she confides to Wyvern, "You should see me on my bike! It flies. No big Dee." Okay so she hasn't gotten the Earth lingo right, but as she pops her benzene gum again, Poise takes to the next corner. "I hope the flag's over this way, otherwise we just ran half the course for no reason....How do you guys survive with only two magnetic poles, anyway?" She nods to the hill next to her. "I'm going up!" It didn't serve much of a real tactical purpose to climb atop the hill where anything can shoot at you, unless you wanted to draw fire, yet there she is, having a ball, her optical rifle sending bursts of fire towards the targets as she starts to shimmy up the hill. It was almost as if she was urging Wyvern to one-up her. GAME: Poise PASSES a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Joe Poise says, "Optical technician, and apparently quite the smasher of drones" Hound watches all this taking place, engine on a low hum as he remains in park not far from Kamakura. The Autobot Jeep eventually turns some of his focus to the human near him, offering a greeting. "Hi, my name's Hound, here to observe human military training." "Um maybe we should be talking about this after the training situations over?" He'd say as he tried to keep his focus, but there was a mention of /hoping/ where the flag was. "Wait you just ran this way without knowing which way the goal was?!" Wyvern would yelp with concern. Welp that was great. He quickly glanced around, hoping not to draw fire, he quickly scrambles his way up the hill in a bit to find where the goal was, before they ended up running all around the course trying to find it, at the same time attempting not to end up shot. GAME: Wyvern PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Kamakura waves to Hound. "I'm Kamakura, and I'm sort of observing myself. You can join me hound, or move closer. They seem to be doing alright." he greets, showing no fear of the Cybertronian. Maybe he's used to them. With Poise drawing fire, Wyvern clears his part of the hill, and descends into a crater. Of to one side, he spots the beacon that denotes course completion. Poise is rolling around atop the hill, barely being missed by the weapons fire, when the completion ends. She picks herself up, a bit of dirt on her then ejects the magazine from her weapon. No drill malfunctions here! She approaches Wyvern, a grin on her face, "See? That wasn't so hard? I mean I guessed at where the beacon was, but I mean, whatever, we made it...probably had a pretty good time too." The Nebulan pulls up her glasses, "I mean I wouldn't do something that silly if it were ACTUALLY people trying to shoot me and all...." Flashback to her zipping between a pair of Hiss tanks while her sidecar opened fire, and Hawk's Kodiak sent explosive shells into the tanks right in her wake. "Wahoooo!" "But I mean this is just a training thingie. Not bad fun, huh?" "Kamakura," Hound repeats, setting it to memory. "Nice to meet you." The Jeep's engines rev to life and he rolls slowly closer to the human, parking near him. "I've noticed you humans seem to tend to enjoy observing things. Like- well, sports, for instance. There's the people playing sports and then the people who seem just as passionate about *watching* their selected team play those sports. Sometimes they don't even want to do it themselves, but simply enjoy observing others do it and cheer them on." He continues watching the training going on in front of them. "Fascinating stuff... The endurance of the humanoid frame never ceases to amaze me." Wyvern gives her a look of concern, he was a bit pale in the face form all that, but hey, he didn't get shot! So, that was a plus, light rounds still hurt after all, but.. This green lady was still crazy. "..Riight... I uh.. Guess" He'd rub at the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to feel about all this, least he kept control of his fire ability, so that was also a plus. "Not used to military training being so... relaxed?" He'd say, gesturing his hand out, tilting his head to the side as he glanced to the others.. Eyes falling on Hound and then back to Poise. "...You're.. an alien too, huh?" Kamakura nods "YOu can learn a lot from someone by watching them. Maybe even how to do it yourself. Sports is different. Its like watching someone with skills you don't have doing things you can't. Its kind of fascinating." He says. "How about you? Ever watched a game of football?" he asks. Poise gives Wyvern a cat smirk, and says "Look who's talking." She slings her rifle and pops her gum again, "But yeah, I'm not a planet native. Its fun out there, you guys should give it a go..." And as an aside, before the two return to Hound and Kamakura, she adds "Just watch out for those guys who like to take out planets in their wars, okay? Its more common than you think." Poise returns to the range, her and Wyvern's time up on the display, which was definitely a lot better than a pair of rookies would normally get. "I still prefer the cycle, though, but if I'm going to be here for a few years, I might as well....'fall in line'" She snorts a little and shrugs, "I'm probably not a good choice to do much really involving military life." Hound answers, "I saw a snippet of it once or twice, when a human friend was trying to teach some of us Autobots about that game. As I understand it, there's two teams who try tackling each other over a small ball and each team tries to run with it to the other side of the field- and the other team tries to stop them, right? With a lot of rules about where people can be and how they're allowed to stop the opposing side. Like war but... much nicer. I tried my best to play a game... not sure I did very good, ha, but we had a good time. I'd love to watch a full football game- a *real* one- someday, though. Have you watched them?" Kamakura nods "I could send you some youtube videos explaining them." he chuckles. "Watch them? I used to play football back in high school. Believe it or not I was pretty good at sports before I came here." He says. Wyvern bliks, she looked totally human though, well, cept for all the green but! Human all the same, guess evolution did tend to favour mammals in an odd way.. Though her words about planet destroying, and where she's looking, she'd glance over to Hound and knitted his ridges, visibly cringing, and just points over Questioning to the Cybertronian... Wait are they talking about football? "..I.. See, huh.. Erm, really sorry If I'm not all that talkative, this is all really new to me." He'd laugh awkwardly. Poise pfffts as she approaches her Turbinecycle, and mounts it. "Well, new experiences are fun, right?" She flicks a few switches, and the turbines power on, causing the cycle to float. She replaces her shades with a futuristic helmet, "I think it'd be better if you never ran out of new things to learn about or experience. Maybe the galaxy'd be a more peaceful place....Anyway, I've got to get back to engineering. Don't beat my high score!" And with a haunting sound, the turbinecycle takes off "Really?" Hound sounds impressed. "A real life athlete?" He debates asking for an autograph, then decides that might be too pushy. "I don't think I've met one before." There's a pleased purr to the Jeep's engine as he continues. "Though you know, I am not all that surprised an athlete would be in a human military organization. It seems like... both require you to be physically fit. An athlete has to be strong, brave, and skilled- all things a military would benefit from." Wyvern watches her go, and just shakes his head, and takes a breath, and makes his way to the other two, looking Hound over curiously, while also being wry of Kamakura... He was definitely young, maybe 24? 25? Max, he was a tall, pale blond hair, almost red-colored skin, it was hard to place just what his ethnicity was, but he looked friendly enough, he'd not say anything yet, not wanting to be rude. Kamakura looks to be about four or five years older at the most. He has bright red hair, freckles and pale skin. He definitely has that 'irish' look t him. He looks over at Wyvern. "So what do you think of our alien watchers?" he asks. The Jeep that is Hound remains there in park, enjoying the company of these humans. "Hello!," he offers to Wyvern, then falls silent to listen. Wyvern blinks and scratches his cheek. "Sorry am I being rude?" He'd ask, before finally answering Kamakura. "I guess... surprised? Only knew passingly about cybertronians because of stuff on the internet." he'd say sheepishly with an awkward smile. Kamakura nods "I think it's kinda cool. I'm glad they want to work with us and all." "Not a problem," the friendly Jeep responds to Wyvern. "I have to imagine it feels strange living on a planet, thinking your planet is *it* and you're all alone, and then suddenly these giant beings show up and you suddenly have company you never expected! I try not to overstay my welcome, but I do enjoy learning about your species... and if you have questions about mine, feel free to ask!" Kamakura chuckles. "Hey man Im happy to share with other species. THe more the merrier." he says. Hound revs his engines happily at Kamakura's statement. "Maybe we can watch a football game together sometime!" Kamakura nods "I'd like that. Do you have a favorite team yet?" he asks, with a smile. "Uh, no." Hound replies. "You have any suggestions? I'm all audios!" Kamakura chuckles. "Well you can look at the stats or pick a team based on a favorite player, or color. I've been a Packers fan for a while." He says. "Packers, interesting... so they pack things? Is that a sports... uh, move?" Hound asks. Kamakura chuckles. "No its just the name of their team. Each team has a different name, associated with their hometowns. Green Bay isn't mine I just kinda adopted their team." he says. "Heh, I'm just glad you guys are friendly.. mostly." He'd say, knitting his ridges, he was aware of the decepticons too some degree, so he knew not all where nice! He looked at the two, and listened to them, and chuckled... Yep this was his life now, and shook his head. Kamakura shrugs "Some Autobots have been here since before I was born. They belong on Earth every bit as much as we do." "Heh, yeah... I wish all of us were... nice. I am truly sorry for what some of my kind have done to your planet at times... it makes me all the more determined to stop those who would destroy it." Hound's engines rev, this time in determination. "But I will look into these teams of yours... maybe you'd like to help me look? I was about to head back to base, since this exercise seems over... but I wouldn't mind stopping somewhere they have one of those "teevees" playing a game. I... think that's how you watch it, right?" Kamakura nods "Can't blame a whole species for a group of terrorists. We have them too you know. Cybertronians aren't much different than us really when it comes down to it." he nods. "Yeah you watch it on the TV." he says. "Just give me a time and a game and I can watch it with you and explain some of the rules." Kamakura smiles. "I'd love some." he says, getting in the passenger seat. "Thanks." Hound waits to see if the other human wants in, then they're off! For... football and TV and friendship! Woot! Wyvern has to consider this a moment, but slowly he nods. "Um.. Sure!" He'd say, a smile forming, he'd stop to think a moment, and pulled on a pair of gloves to hide the burn scars on his hands, but otherwise, he seems relaxed and eager to maybe make a pair of friend. GAME: Kamakura FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Kamakura completely misses the scars on Wyvern's hands. He's too focused in riding in the alien and trying to think of how to explain football to him. Category:2020 Category:Logs